


In the Name of Research

by Sereno_Nocturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereno_Nocturne/pseuds/Sereno_Nocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Sam counts it lucky if <i>his</i> curiosity doesn't wipe out North America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Research

**Author's Note:**

> http://sereno-nocturne.livejournal.com

“Is Jörmungandr fact or fiction?”

Sam smiled to himself and the book he had his head stuck in as he listened to Gabriel choke violently on whatever sweet he’d been munching on. Not too worried that the candy would win out against the archangel, he continued to read on as he waited for Gabriel to get a hold of himself.

Gabriel’s amber eyes were watering as he stared wide-eyed in shock across the room to where Sam sat at the table of the motel room. “Are you – _why_ are you researching my exploits, exactly?”

Sam looked up from the book innocently, not blinking as it suddenly vanished out from under his hands and appeared in Gabriel’s. “Curiosity.”

Gabriel frowned over the top of the book at the human, before snapping it out of existence with much fire and smoke.

“Hey!” Sam protested, “it took me forever to find that book! It’s one of the oldest texts on Norse mythology!”

“You don’t need a book, Sammy. I was there.” Gabriel reminded him as he crossed over to sit on the edge of the table and look down at the still affronted-looking Winchester. “It was _me_.”

Sam leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest as he stared down the archangel. “You’re as much a trickster as you are an angel, I wanted a second opinion to compare results with.”

Gabriel gave the human an exasperated look, as if after millennia he still couldn’t quite believe some of the idiocy humankind was prone to. “I wouldn’t trick you about my kids, they’re my _kids_. As long as you don’t try killing them, I have no reason to interfere.”

Sam couldn’t help but inwardly cringe at the thought of just how _not_ well Gabriel might take to someone trying to off his children. He’d never exactly seen Gabriel in full-out pissed off Archangel of the Lord mode, but he also wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. Gabriel as a trickster was dangerous enough.

“You won’t see me that way. Unless you try to kill my kids. Or something equally as annoying occurs.”

Sam rolled his eyes, leveling Gabriel a reproachful look, but he’d long since given up on trying to stop the archangel from reading his mind. On one level, he didn’t believe Gabriel _could_ actually help it. “I won’t try and kill your children.”

Gabriel’s sunny smile was coupled with the appearance of a new candy bar. “Good. I happen to love my children. Motley crew that they are.”

Sam snorted, trying to picture Gabriel and said children together in some harkening back to old family photos. It was an interesting image to say the least. But he shook it from his mind, reaching over to grab another book he’d been referencing about the sugar-addicted archangel.

And then on sudden impulse, held it up quickly to show Gabriel the cover. “It’s a bible, don’t burn it.”

Gabriel snorted, leveling the leather-bound tome an indifferent look. “And what sort of exploits of mine do you hope to find in _that_?” But he didn’t attempt to set it aflame.

“Actually there was something I was wondering,” Sam ventured at last, keeping his eyes firmly glued to one of the pages where a depiction of Gabriel – not quite accurate. “Do you really have a trumpet with the music set to destruction?”

Gabriel was still for some time, his eyes piercing into Sam’s bowed head that seemed to refuse to raise. Finally, he let out a slow sigh and plucked the bible from Sam’s hands to lay it aside. “As much as Michael has his silly flaming sword, Raphael has his nurses gear, and Luci has his issues.”

Sam did turn and look up at him then, shivering reflexively at the ancient amber gaze bearing down upon him. There could never be any doubt in his mind that, for now, he wasn’t addressing a trickster persona. “Funny, I never have seen any of it except for Lucifer’s issues. Sure, Zachariah said Dean was Michael’s sword –”

“Michael is secretly such a phallic bastard.” Gabriel quipped with a flicker of his normal humor, but then the intensity was back. “And don’t expect to ever see anything from Raphael, he’s had his head up his ass since I checked out of heaven, and I don’t think he’ll be removing it until Castiel manages to rip it out himself.”

“Can Cas even do that?” Sam frowned. “Raphael tore him apart that one time.”

“Baby bro isn’t totally alone.” Gabriel smiled indulgently for a moment, and catching the raised eyebrows, scowled. “What? He grew on me.”

Sam smirked, finding something about the idea of Gabriel helping Cas as being, dare he even think it, _sweet_.

Gabriel scowled harder. “It is no such thing. You humans and your delusions.”

Sam cracked a grin at that, barely managing to keep from laughing. After he managed to get control of himself he fixed the archangel with a searching look. “So you do have a trumpet set to ‘destruct’ then.”

It was not a question.

For a time, Gabriel just watched Sam, who he had to commend, didn’t look away. And then with a soft sigh, reached behind him underneath his jacket. When he pulled away, his hand was no longer empty as he held up a plain, golden horn. Nothing at all about it to make it seem special. “Never did like that part of my job description.” He admitted wryly as he looked at it with indifference.

Then, shooting Sam a sly look, amber eyes twinkling in instant delight, he raised the horn towards his mouth. “I was rather good with the music though, want to hear?” He asked, only before vanishing quickly with a rather un-angelic like yelp as he narrowly avoided being tackled by a human of massive proportions.

Sam, for his part, could only lay there in an undignified heap on the floor, wondering if the angels did this on purpose to his family. He never should have been so worried about Lucifer, ulcers seemed to have far more potential at this point.


End file.
